


Daddy's Little Girl

by Origamidragons



Series: Still Flying 'verse [5]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Gen, Human Meg, Mercenary Meg, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, her memories of her old family, of her old life, got a little bit fuzzier and blurrier until she could barely remember them at all, and that other girl wasn't there anymore and she was just Meg, a filthy teenager with eyes as dark as bruises and no moral compass, who'd never even learned right from wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

Meg didn't remember her family. There were flashes, time to time, a gentle touch, a warm smile, but she couldn't describe them to you or tell you their names or even say exactly who they were to her. 

She didn't even know what her real name was, lost in the confused muddle of toddler memories, because a nasty fucker named Azazel had kidnapped her and remade her in his image.

"I'm your new father," he'd said with a wicked smile and a sick yellow gleam in his eyes, and she'd started to cry and he slapped her backhand across the face, and after that she didn't cry anymore. 

Azazel was the worst kind of thief, who would kill his victims and take the jewels off their bodies, who stole and brainwashed children to do his dirty work. Meg couldn't remember how many of them there were, all she remembered was that they all had hungry, angry eyes and her new father had been no help in defending herself from her new siblings.

Every day, her memories of her old family, of her old life, got a little bit fuzzier and blurrier until she could barely remember them at all, and that other girl wasn't there anymore and she was just Meg, a filthy teenager with eyes as dark as bruises and no moral compass, who'd never even learned right from wrong. 

~o~

When Azazel started pairing his children up and sending them on longer missions, one of her first was with a guy named Tom. They had to steal an ancient gun from Earth-That-Was, one of the few that wasn't broken and choked with rust and grime and still functioned as a gun should.

Tom tested it out by shooting her, and she swore as she lay there bleeding out that someday she'd get him back.

Tom got all the credit and, more importantly, all the payment for the job.

~o~

Meg and Tom were staring down a pair of men in front of an old beaten-up Impala. One was as you'd expect, snarky son of a bitch with a Colt in his hands and a leather jacket on his shoulders. The other was much more interesting, a deadpan guy with unnaturally blue eyes and one of the square silver blades carried by Operatives. 

"Wow, dude," the first guy said to Tom, "that's a big gun for such a little dude. Sure you ain't compensating for something?"

Meg despised Tom. Once, he shot her just to test out his gun and she was going to return the favor sooner or later. Azazel hadn't even punished him for that. She hated her family. So she snickered when Tom turned purple and blustered half-formed insults towards the man, who wasn't even listening to him anymore, instead turning towards her with clear interest.

"And what's a pretty lady like you doing with a guy like this?" he asked, completely ignoring the rather large gun she currently had pointed between his eyes. 

"You really think I'm pretty, love?" she asked teasingly, jutting her hip to one side instead of answering, because really, what was she doing with that bastard? The answer came easily- following father's orders. But it wasn't that she liked the fucker who'd turned her life into a hurricane of pain and crime and misery. 

"'Cause if it's money," the guy continued, overriding her flirtations, "whatever he's paying you, we can pay more."

Tom snorted next to her, "Seriously? You think you can-"

He was silenced rather suddenly when Meg made her choice and unloaded her entire gun into his skull. She kicked the corpse for good measure, because seriously, fuck him, before sliding her gun into the holster and turning to face the two with a smirk on her lips.

"How much more?"

~o~

Meg never thought she'd have to see her 'father' again.

Of course, she was never that lucky, and that was why there was currently a knife drawing a thin red line across her stomach.

"Hi, daddy," she said with a bloody smile. "Miss me?"

"My wayward daughter," he crooned as the knife dug in between her ribs, and she bit her lip so hard it bled to keep from gasping in pain. "It's been too long. We have so much catching up to do, dearest."

The point of the bloody knife danced up near her eyes, and she tensed, waiting for the world to go dark, but he paused, holding the blade teasingly close. "A little birdie told me you've been traveling with some very interesting people who would fetch a very, very high price."

He leaned in close, too close, close enough that she could smell his breath like smoke and decay and flinched away, wrinkling her nose, his greyish eyes flashing sickly yellow under the flickering warehouse lights. "So why don't you be a good girl and tell me where they are and you can keep your pretty, pretty face."

She spat a glob of blood at his feet and grinned, teeth painted red. "Go fuck yourself, daddy."

He shook his head disapprovingly, clicking his tongue, and then his hideous yellow eyes opened wide with shock as a four-sided silver blade slid out of his throat. Castiel looked down at the gagging and dying man with disgust, and then quickly moved over to her and sliced her bonds with two quick flicks of the knife. 

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently, and she stood on shaky legs.

"I'll live," she muttered, before her legs gave out from under her and before she could collapse into the pool of blood and gore on the floor Cas promptly swept her up into a bridal carry and strode towards the door. As unconsciousness threatened, she vaguely made out Sam and Dean rejoining them, bloody and exhilarated, Azazel's guards laying dead on the floor.

She gave a small huff of laughter. "My heroes," she managed before sinking into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Meg and Azazel might've been OOC in this one, but eh, it's an AU. Either way, Meg is one of my favorite characters so I had a ton of fun writing this.


End file.
